Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
Diverti e informa Poesietas saja de la poesior arabi grande Al Mutanabi = Me onora la mente de Om e no se corpo Me alora conose el par se condui e parla! ---- Si tu vide clar la dentes de leon No pensa ce la leon surie! ---- Si tu respeta multe la onorosa, el ta adora tu E si tu respeta multe la egoiste, el ta maltrata tu! ---- Si tu aspira fa un aventura grande, No cosa min ca la stelas ta sufisi per tu ! ---- Benefica de un cosa cual tu vide E abandona un cosa de cual tu ia oia! En la brilia de luna tu ta es tan contente Ce tu no desira vade a Marte ! ---- A scholarly task force has been set up = scolal ? *Erudita. Simon ---- blimpa= blimp (blîmp) noun A nonrigid, buoyant airship. Modern blimps use helium instead of hydrogen to maintain buoyancy. *La parola "blimpa" no es usada en la linguas romanica. Me sujesta "airostato nonrijida". Seguente, nos pote refere ance a "airostato rijida" e "airostato semirijida". Simon * app - programa peti per telefonetas= programeta ? **Si, acel es un bon idea. Simon * fundamentaliste( estemiste islamistal etc ) **Nos ave ja la forma "fundaliste" per esta. Simon * "english vinglish" nom de un filma hindi, sinifiante la difisilia de aprende engles in america ! = O ! O! de engles! ** Como acel es un tradui de "English Vinglish"? Simon *** nos ia vide la filma "english vinglish" (O ! la lingua engles!, cual difisil! ) ier. *** A, bon. Me ia oia ce lo es multe divertinte. Me ia pensa ce tu proposa "O! O! de engles!" como un tradui de la titulo – ma evidente no. Pardona! Simon ---- * Alo, amis ! * On pote ajunta derivadas de "ave" ? : ** avadas en se casa,(non)avable, avor de ricias diversa, etc * Alo, Ali! Me gusta la idea de "(non)avable", cual presenta un bon alternativa per "(non)disponable" e "(non)otenable". "Avedas" es bon per dise "cosas cual on ave", ma me demanda como comun on ta usa lo. Cisa lo ta es usosa per refere a "la avedas de un loca" (la recursos o la cualias cual un loca ofre). "Avor" pare intera bon a me, ma otra linguas tende dise "posesor". Simon *alo, ali. en me opine, "ave" es esensal la forma verbal de "de" e, como "de", lo ave sinifias variosa. per esta razona, me prefere la usa de parolas como "posesedas", "benes", "imobila", "posesor", "proprior", "prestor", "sufror", e otras, cual ave sinifias plu esata. jorj * eseria = loca cual cosas es; pe eseria de serpentes, de libros nonusada etc ** Cisa "troveria", un loca do on trova la cosa? Simon ** esce "loca (de serpentes, de libros nonusada, etc)" no sufisi? o "caxa", "casa", "contenador", "abitada", etc? la problemes con varias de "es" es simil a los de "ave". jorj ** loca sufisi, ma me no vole ajunta "eseria" a la disionar., sola usa lo. Lo es regulal , clar, e no " problem " :-) **a, me comprende. si, on pote usa cualce parola cual segue la regulas de elefen - spesial per poesias e cantas!